


Скаро прекрасна в это время года

by alameli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мисси застряла на Скаро, но у нее есть блестящая идея. У Давроса - тоже. И только Доктор собирался просто выпить чаю.<br/>Таймлайн — для Мисси после 9.02 «The Witch’s Familiar», для Доктора — после 9.12 «Hell Bent».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скаро прекрасна в это время года

0

— ЭВАКУАЦИЯ. ЭВАКУАЦИЯ, — скрипел громкоговоритель. — НЕЗАРАЖЕННЫМ ДАЛЕКАМ — ПРОСЛЕДОВАТЬ НА ПЛАТФОРМУ B-8.  
— А что делать зараженным далекам? — без особого любопытства спросила Мисси у конвоирующей ее группы перечниц.  
— ОНИ БУДУТ УНИЧТОЖЕНЫ.  
— Ну конечно.  
Лифт поднял их к стартовой платформе, расположенной наверху одной из башен города далеков. Сюда еще не добрались злобные родственники из канализации, здесь даже почти не было слышно воплей и взрывов снизу. Мисси подвели к одному из шаттлов, крупнее и оснащеннее остальных, пристыкованных к платформе. Пока их сканировали у входа, она увидела, как сработал сигнал тревоги у другого шаттла. Одного из далеков быстро окружили, а потом просто сбросили вниз.  
Внутри шаттла далеки деловито готовились к отлету. Неужели собираются бросить свою драгоценную, возрожденную из пепла, Скаро?  
— За то, что сделал твой друг, — раздался хриплый голос Давроса, — я убью тебя у него на глазах. Несколько раз.  
— У нас сложные отношения, — Мисси медленно повернулась к нему, — он уже видел мою смерть. Несколько раз.  
Они несколько секунд изучали друг друга. А потом, прежде, чем Даврос успел придумать следующую угрозу, Мисси спросила:  
— Как вы контролируете климат?  
— Что?  
— Эта планета, — она нетерпеливо топнула ножкой, — создана искусственно. Как вы контролируете климат?  
— Что ты задумала?  
— Возможно, я знаю, как остановить расползающуюся... — она чуть не сказала «падаль», но вовремя прикусила язык, — ... инфекцию.  
— А не слишком ли быстро ты переметнулась на другую сторону?  
— Когда мы познакомимся поближе, ты поймешь, что я не бываю ни на чьей стороне.  
— Тогда давай познакомимся как следует, — и Даврос протянул ей руку. — Даврос.  
Буквально полчаса назад она чуть не выколола ему глаз. Сейчас в этом глазу светилось злорадство.  
В его ладони что-то было, какое-то небольшое устройство.  
Избежать рукопожатия — малодушно. И это только отсрочит неизбежное. Чем бы оно не было.  
За спиной с тихим свистом закрывался входной люк.  
— Мастер, — она улыбнулась и крепко стиснула протянутую ладонь.

 

1

Доктору захотелось выпить чашечку чая. Не просто чая, а тлеющего чая Армаат, язычки пламени которого завораживающе плясали на дне прозрачных кувшинов, в которых он подавался. Этот чай был одной из многих загадок планеты Аахан, расположенной далеко от остальных населенных галактик, но много веков привлекающую путешественников уникальной природой, а авантюристов и ученых — находчивостью, с которой местные жители использовали ресурсы планеты.  
Доктор надел свой лучший пиджак, разгладил складочки, поправил манжеты, удовлетворенно клацнул зубами и открыл дверь ТАРДИС, чтобы окунуться в атмосферу тайны, которая окутывала столицу Аахана — Азаан, а на самом деле была смесью из ароматов, подобранных так, чтобы напоминать многие запахи и, в то же время, чтобы невозможно было понять, чем именно пахнет.  
Он вышел, зажмурившись от предвкушения, и втянул носом... запах мокрых камней, дождя и листьев. Очень банальный запах, так пахнет на многих планетах, а чаще всего — в Лондоне.  
Доктор распахнул глаза, на мгновение решив, что перепутал координаты.  
Но нет, от площади, на которой он приземлился, ответвлялись узкие улочки с домами-пирамидками. А вон там, на углу, был чайный клуб, в котором он собирался приятно провести утро. Никого не было видно, ничего не слышно, ни единого движения не нарушало царящего тут запустения. Было непонятно, покинули ли город в спешке — ааханцам была присуща аккуратность, даже в экстренной ситуации они бы не оставили за собой беспорядок. Он пересек площадь и провел пальцем по столику, стоявшему снаружи, оставив в накопившейся на поверхности пыли четкую неглубокую полосу: здесь никого не было пару месяцев.  
— Что здесь случилось? — спросил Доктор вслух.  
— Прилетел корабль, — раздался откуда-то голос, и Доктор от неожиданности подпрыгнул, больно стукнувшись макушкой о навес. Средний рост жителей Аахана был немного ниже земного или галлифрейского, но раньше он не замечал, какие тут низкие потолки — его предыдущая инкарнация хоть и была примерно одного роста с текущей, но всё время сгибалась или скрючивалась.  
В дверях соседнего дома стоял старичок-ааханец, на загорелом лице выделались светло-голубые внимательные глаза.  
— Цилиндрической формы, на трех опорах, с круглыми сенсорными пластинами по бокам.  
— Разведывательный корабль далеков, — сглотнув, констатировал Доктор.  
Старичок медленно кивнул.  
— Они... всех убили?  
— Только персонал энергостанции, — старик указал куда-то рукой. — Далеки были там три дня. Жители города просто... сбежали. Кто смог — сразу покинул планету, остальные перебрались в соседние города. Потом далеки улетели, но большинство ааханцев, — старик вздохнул, — считают, что они вернутся, поэтому скоро на всей планете почти никого не останется.  
— Вы не думаете, что далеки вернутся?  
— Я думаю, что бросать свой дом перед лицом опасности — предательство и трусость.  
Старик презрительно сплюнул.  
— Зачем далекам была нужна энергия? — пробормотал Доктор, спрашивая самого себя.  
Но у старика и на это нашелся ответ:  
— Им не хватало мощности. Думаю, для какого-то далекого прыжка в пространстве или... во времени.  
Доктор удивленно уставился на него, старик улыбнулся одним уголком губ.  
— Я спроектировал и построил три межгалактических порта, еще бы мне не узнать остаточный след пространственно-временной воронки, — и он покосился на ТАРДИС.  
— Что ж, если вы правы — мне надо спешить, — Доктор направился было к ТАРДИС, но потом повернулся и подошел к старику. Протянул ему руку, — Доктор.  
Старик не торопился пожать ее.  
— Вы тоже убегаете?  
— Нужно разобраться, что далеки тут ищут, — сказал Доктор. — В последний раз, когда я их видел, у них была... проблема с канализацией. Я предполагал, что они еще долго будут заниматься уборкой, а не высылать разведчиков на край вселенной.  
— Если узнаете, что они сюда больше не вернутся, сообщите мне?  
— Непременно.Вы ведь будете здесь? — Доктор улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется, — старик, наконец, крепко пожал протянутую руку и представился, — Раат. Будьте осторожны.  
— Скоро увидимся, Раат.  
Доктор постарался сказать это уверенно.

 

2

«На край вселенной». Да, он мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что ему просто захотелось выпить чая. На планете, расположенной в сотнях световых лет от других населенных галактик, но в десятках — от места, где скрывался Галлифрей. Правда, еще их разделяли биллионы лет, а Аахан будет поглощен своим солнцем примерно через семь биллионов. Или... что если, он погибнет по другой причине?  
Машинам времени далеков, действительно, не хватило бы мощности, чтобы преодолеть столько пространства и времени сразу. Понадобилось бы — Доктор быстро прикинул в уме — около десяти временных прыжков, между которыми им придется делать перерывы в два-три дня на аккумулирование энергии. Он не сказал Раату, но, скорее всего, следующий прыжок далеки сделали только во времени, а не в пространстве. Пока на Аахане будут источники энергии, далеки будут «докачивать» ее там. Когда по времени они достигнут точки, где прячется Галлифрей, то прыгнут на несколько десятков световых лет в пространстве, а последние несколько лет им придется преодолеть обычным способом.  
Вводя координаты новой Скаро, Доктор хмурился: он сам сказал Давросу, что Галлифрей не уничтожен. Но кто сказал ему, где искать?..  
Вывод напрашивался сам. Нет, невозможно. Абсурдно. Она, наверняка, убралась со Скаро сразу же. И не стала бы откровенничать с Давросом. Который, конечно, выжил — в этом Доктор почти не сомневался. Старый хитрец успел убраться с планеты, пока та не утонула в обезумевшей, разростающейся полумертвой массе.  
Или произошло что-то другое?  
А, может быть, всё проще, и на Аахане были совсем другие далеки? Которым энергия была нужна вовсе не для поисков Галлифрея?  
Надо вернуться в тот самый день, когда он встречался с Давросом. Приземлиться подальше от города далеков, чтобы не попасть в эпицентр разрушения.  
Доктор опустил рычаг.  
ТАРДИС издала воющий звук и отказалась остановиться.  
— Что? — Доктор повернул к себе монитор. — Конфликт временных потоков? — он пощелкал клавишами. — Хорошо, я передвинул время приземления на несколько часов позже, — воющий звук. — Недостаточно? Давай проскочим еще пару дней, — воющий звук. — Неделю? — воющий звук. — Месяц? Месяц... и один день?  
Секунду царила тишина, будто ТАРДИС размышляла, после чего, к его облегчению, послышался звук приземления. Интересно, что именно создавало конфликт временных потоков. Он уже подошел к двери и взялся за ручку, но замер, подумал немного и вернулся к консоли.  
— Давай сначала взглянем на Скаро с орбиты, — он нажал на пару кнопок и опустил рычаг. В этот раз ТАРДИС легко послушалась.  
С некоторым нетерпением Доктор подошел к двери, открыл ее. И брови едва не спрыгнули с лица от удивления.  
Планета была почти абсолютно белой.  
— Что это? Пепел? — с некоторым трепетом спросил он. Вернулся к мониторам, запустил сканер. — Снег???  
Снег, обыкновенный снег. Температура на Скаро теперь была такой низкой, что даже океан, занимавший большую часть площади планеты, похоже, замерз.  
Но эта Скаро — искусственная. Далеки сами должны были контролировать погоду на ней. И где в таком случае облака? Что генерировало снег?  
Как раз когда Доктор задался этим вопросом, справа над планетой появилась гряда облаков, тянущаяся от полюса к полюсу. Форма была почти идеально элипсовидной, безусловно — искусственно созданное явление. Видимо, гряда вращалась вокруг планеты, равномерно рассыпая снег по ее поверхности.  
— Максимальное увеличение по координатам предыдущего места приземления, — рявкнул Доктор. На мониторе показался пустынный белый пейзаж. В том месте, где раньше был город, сейчас были только сугробы. На первый взгляд. — Панорамный обзор, — изображение начало поворачиваться. Сугробы, сугробы, снежная гора, сугробы. — Поиск источников энергии по всей поверхности планеты, — не прошло и секунды, как на мониторе появилась надпись: «Найдено: 2». Доктор затаил дыхание. Источники энергии были на другом конце материка, недалеко друг от друга. — Панорамный обзор.

Среди снегов весело перемигивались огоньками два поселения. Каждое гораздо меньше предыдущего города, но конусовидные верхушки башен и объединение всех построек в одну систему однозначно указывало, что создателями и жителями этих поселений были далеки. А вот купола, которыми были накрыты оба поселения, напоминали Доктору кое-что другое.  
— Если я узнаю, что ты... Если ты только посмела!.. — Доктор оттолкнул от себя монитор. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Только одно существо во вселенной умело провоцировать в нем желание крушить всё вокруг.  
Он покопался под консолью, выудил «лассо» — браслет, переносящий владельца обратно в ТАРДИС после нажатия на кнопку или по истечении установленного времени. Поколебался, не поставить ли таймер. Нет, если Мисси на Скаро, она заметит, и она решит, что он побоялся отправиться на планету без страховки. Он буквально слышал ее издевательский голос:«Следи за временем, принцесса, а то карета превратится в тыкву!».  
Накинув на себя пальто, Доктор выбрал место, где, по его предположениям, можно было проникнуть под купол города побольше, и телепортировался на Скаро.

 

00

Она сразу поняла, что произошло, когда их с Давросом ладони сомкнулись. Или, может быть, прошли годы, прежде чем она поняла это.  
"Не двигайся, не пытайся бежать, — подумала она, — только себе навредишь". Перед глазами всё расплылось. Трехмерный мир стал плоским. Потом — вытянулся в прямую. Звуки не исчезли, но ни один из них теперь не был ей знаком. Так, наверное, чувствует себя рыба, вытащенная из воды.  
У нее, кажется, разболелась голова, если это странное ощущение, как будто в мозгу лопались пузыри, было болью. Перед глазами появилась красная мгла. Мгла вздрогнула и усмехнулась ей черной щелью, будто ртом.  
Рыба...  
«Дыши, — приказала она себе. — Считай и дыши. Раз Доктор, два Доктор, вдох, три Доктор, четыре Доктор, выдох».  
Собственное дыхание слышалось ей как ураганный вой. Возможно, вслух она и правда выла.  
Теперь она вспомнила — в дереализационном поле часто теряли сознание, потому что забывали дышать.

Его придумали, чтобы психиатры могли лучше понять, как видят мир пациенты с расстройством ощущения пространства и времени. Обычная гуманоидная форма жизни могла выдержать в поле до нескольких часов. На одних планетах его использовали как шоковую терапию, на других — как развлечение для любителей острых ощущений. Его применяли только в закрытых помещениях с мягкими стенами, потому что большинство подвергшихся воздействию поля начинали хаотично метаться, пытаясь вырваться из него.  
В Академии на Галлифрее дереализационному полю было посвящено несколько лекций. Главным посылом которых было — потеря чувства времени не просто дезориентировала или вызывала неприятные ощущения у таймлорда. Нарушались мысленные процессы, что при длительном нахождении в поле могло вызвать полную остановку мыслей. Был известен случай, когда после десятиминутного пребывания таймлорда в поле, мыслительные процессы позже не удалось перезапустить. Это состояние было похоже на человеческую кому, с той лишь разницей, что тело таймлорда просуществовало еще несколько веков, пока окончательно не сгнило.  
Поэтому к "дыши" она добавила: "Думай".  
"Для достижения критической плотности метагалактики массы нейтрино должны лежать в области... "  
Возможно, она закончила расчет формулы, возможно — даже не начала.

Возвращение в реальность было внезапным. Ее мозг еще несколько секунд отказывался признавать, что всё нормализовалось, и когда она это поняла — то испугалась сильнее, чем когда перестала дышать.

Мисси стояла на том же месте, напротив Давроса, входной люк всё еще закрывался. Правая рука болела от того, как сильно ногти впились в ладонь. Она раскрыла ее и отшвырнула от себя маленькую черную коробочку. Генератор поля?  
Даврос убрал палец с кнопки на втором таком же.  
— Я впечатлен. Люди, на которых я пробовал поле, реагировали более... бурно.  
— Странная у тебя манера знакомиться. Наверное, много друзей, да?  
— Мне безразлично это понятие, — что-то появилось на лице Давроса, наверное — улыбка.  
Шаттл отсоединился от платформы и начал плавный взлет. Мисси была в дереализационном поле, наверное, не больше минуты. Которая показалась ей даже не вечностью — чем-то, что не должно было существовать. И где не должно было существовать ее.  
— Кстати, о друзьях, — продолжил Даврос, — мне любопытно, что ты собиралась мне предложить — по поводу нашей маленькой проблемы с канализацией. Но в данный момент меня гораздо больше интересует другое: гибрид из пророчества. Мы с Доктором не закончили наш тет-а-тет. А мне нужна эта информация.  
Он сделал паузу, Мисси ждала, что он скажет дальше.  
— Поэтому я собираюсь сообщить твоему другу, что ты — моя пленница. И цена за твое освобождение — исповедальный диск.  
— Но чтобы открыть диск — нужно... — возразила она и тут же прикусила язык.  
— Нужно убить Доктора, — продолжил за нее Даврос. — Возможно, мне удастся решить обе задачи сразу. Если он согласится на обмен.  
Даврос не всё знал о технологиях таймлордов. Исповедь увидела бы только Мисси — диск впустил бы ее сознание внутрь для путешествия по страхам и надеждам Доктора. Но не говорить же Давросу?  
— Тогда, может быть, пока выпьем или посмотрим кино? — думая о своем, предложила она вслух. — У далеков есть кино?  
— Мне очень жаль, — мягко сказал Даврос таким тоном, который точно означал "мне совсем не жаль", — но пока я свяжусь с Доктором и пока он будет решать, соглашаться на мои условия или нет — тебе придется побыть в дереализационном поле.  
"Я не буду умолять тебя этого не делать, — подумала она, — я буду вспоминать, как дала тебе в глаз, каждый раз, делая вдох, я буду представлять это". Мисси надеялась, что эти мысли достаточно ясно читались на ее лице.  
— Когда будешь готова, — Даврос широким жестом указал на генератор поля, который один из далеков подобрал в углу и привез ей обратно. — Но не тяни слишком долго, тогда я тоже постараюсь... поторопиться.  
Мисси вырвала генератор из манипулятора далека.  
И время, ее ориентир, ее смысл, ее сущность — исчезло.

 

3

В город можно было проникнуть по вентиляционному тоннелю. Отвертка легко справилась с простеньким электронным замком на решетке, Доктор пролез через неработающий вентилятор и очутился в достаточно большой по диаметру трубе — очень удобно, что далеки всё строили так, чтобы смогли передвигаться внутри в броне, ну а ему пришлось лишь немного пригнуться.  
Доктор уже хотел идти дальше, когда что-то заставило его остановиться и вытащить звуковые очки. В них он еще раз осмотрелся. На стене немного дальше была какая-то надпись. Он подошел ближе.  
Не надпись.  
Стрелка. Фиолетового цвета.  
Мисси всё еще была здесь. Больше нет сомнений.  
Мисси приглашала его в гости.  
Он поправил очки на носу, и от ярости у него подрагивали пальцы.

 

***

Стрелки были нарисованы очень продуманно и вели всё ближе к какой-то цели, пусть и обходными путями, но зато Доктор почти не встретил далеков. В некоторых местах под стрелкой было написано "1!" или "2!" — это означало, как быстро выяснил он, что рядом сторожевой пост или панель управления, где всегда присутствует один или два далека. Было несложно избежать встречи с ними, будучи предупрежденным.

Новый город далеков не отличался от прежнего архитектурой или структурным решением, но в нишах стен было устроено немало огневых позиций, а в коридорах и помещениях стояли большие ящики с символами, подсказавшими Доктору, что внутри находились снаряды и автономные генераторы для энергетических пушек. Было непонятно, к чьему нападению готовились далеки. Поиски Галлифрея, если Доктор прав в своих подозрениях, продлятся месяцы, если не годы. Допустим, далеки собираются напасть, но таймлорды пока даже не знают о восстановленной Скаро! Или Даврос думает, что Доктор им расскажет, и те немедленно примчатся сюда? Таймлорды? Примчатся?.. Нет, далеки совершенно зря точат мечи.

В задумчивости он потерял бдительность, и, автоматически последовав указанию очередной стрелки, завернул за угол и чуть не скатился по ступенькам вниз. Прямо к ногам рассматривающей что-то в микроскоп Мисси.  
— Доктор, — сказала она мягко и как-то немного безразлично, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, — проходи, присаживайся.

 

***

— Ты!!! — воскликнул Доктор. — Ты здесь!  
— Я здесь, — подтвердила Мисси тем же равнодушным тоном, наклоняясь к микроскопу.  
Доктор быстро огляделся — комната была похожа на мастерскую или лабораторию: множество оборудования с самых разных планет, части механизмов, прозрачный шкаф с химическими реактивами. Один вход без двери — несколько ступенек вниз, по которым он чуть не скатился. Ступеньки? В городе далеков? И они согласились на это? Мисси потребовала себе личный уголок — и далеки ей его дали? Доктора передернуло.  
Он присмотрелся к ней самой. Что-то было не так с ее одеждой. Ага! Мех. Традиционный нелепый фиолетовый костюм был теперь оторочен мехом на воротнике и рукавах — видимо, в честь похолодания на Скаро. Далеки еще и мех ей приволокли, чтобы она могла выглядеть по погоде???  
— Что ты делаешь? — резко спросил он.  
— Плазменную гранату.  
Пару секунд Доктор от возмущения даже не мог ничего сказать.  
— Ты делаешь для далеков плазменную гранату?  
— Да, ты всё правильно понял.  
— Как ты посмела?  
Мисси вздохнула, отодвинула от себя микроскоп, сняла резиновые перчатки, пригладила мех на воротнике. Она была какой-то спокойной, двигалась неторопливо, смотрела холодно и без малейшего вызова — она была такой, какой Мисси никогда не была.  
— Доктор, зачем ты пришел?  
Он вытащил отвертку и просканировал ее. Нет, она не робот и преобразовать ее в свою марионетку далеки бы не смогли. Какой-то странный звук... Доктор еще несколько раз поводил отверткой вверх и вниз (прежняя Мисси успела бы отпустить с десяток язвительных комментариев, эта — просто стояла и ждала, когда он закончит). Что-то было, что-то странное, отвертка засекала это, но не могла идентифицировать.  
— Что они с тобой сделали?  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Черта с два.  
— Доктор, зачем ты пришел?  
Мисси уже случалось разыгрывать перед ним андроида, но даже тогда она не была так хороша, как сегодня — если, конечно, это только игра.  
— Я узнал, что далеки побывали на Аахане.  
— Они должны добраться до Аахана только через несколько недель.  
— Ты даже не скрываешь!.. Когда они отбыли?  
— Вчера.  
— Так вот почему ТАРДИС не хотела приземляться раньше! Я мог помешать их отлету. Что они знают? Что ты им сказала?  
Мисси смотрела на него как на пустое место и не торопилась с ответом.

 

000

Во второй раз она дольше приходила в себя, будто не могла найти дверь в реальность. Она уже слышала голос Давроса, но не способна была осознать слов.  
"Ударь меня", — хотела крикнуть она. Но ее рот не помнил, как произносить звуки.  
Даврос додумался сам. Пощечина вышла крепкая и жгучая, ощущение реальности начало возвращаться. Время ворвалось в ее кровь, и сердца застучали быстрее.  
Мисси поняла, что стоит перед креслом Давроса на коленях, и торопливо вскочила. Получилось не очень элегантно, ее шатало, но зато она снова смотрела на него сверху вниз.  
— Сколько прошло времени? — спросила она, хотя не собиралась показывать, что это имело для нее значение.  
— Семь минут. Я торопился, я ведь всё понимаю. Доктор попросил час на то, чтобы принять решение. Наверное, хочет попробовать спасти тебя сам.  
Час. Мисси пришлось поправить прическу, чтобы скрыть охвативший ее ужас.  
— Но я сказал, что у него есть десять минут.  
Десять минут. Критическая отметка, но она допускала, что сможет столько выдержать и не превратиться в овощ. Даврос внимательно наблюдал за ней.  
— Ты до сих пор не спросила, что будет, если Доктор откажется. Так сильно веришь в него?  
— Я верю только в себя, — ответила она, не особо вслушиваясь в вопрос. Ее ум был занят вычислениями того, возможно ли перенаправить дереализационное поле в Давроса.  
— Потому что, знаешь, он отказался.  
Тишина после этих слов была такая густая и вязкая, что Мисси опасалась об нее испачкаться. Наверное, последствия действия поля.  
— Доктор сказал: "Тогда передай ей: пусть сама выбирается".  
— Да, так обычно и бывает, — произнесла она, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Я солгал ему, что не смогу передать его слова, потому что держу тебя в дереализационном поле. Да, я сказал Доктору об этом! И что даю ему еще пять минут, и, если он не передумает, я оставлю тебя превращаться в живой труп, а потом доставлю ему под дверь ТАРДИС.  
— Он обрадовался? — неловко пошутила Мисси.  
— Он был в ужасе. Две минуты из этих пяти истекли, пока мы разговаривали. Но, прости, моя дорогая, мне нужно, чтобы ты находилась под действием поля, если вдруг Доктор захочет доказательств. Я обязательно сообщу тебе его решение, каким бы оно ни было.  
Мисси хотела возразить, потянуть время, но только сейчас заметила, что продолжала держать чертов генератор в руке, так что Даврос просто нажал на кнопку на своём, и поле поглотило ее.

Она заставила себя дышать.  
Время отказывалось от нее, как и Доктор. Казалось, что она больше никогда не вспомнит, какое оно, не увидит его, не почувствует его течения. Она ощущала себя калекой.

Далекам пришлось что-то вколоть ей, чтобы привести ее в чувство в этот раз.  
Ее подняли с пола и поставили на нетвердые ноги.  
— Мне очень жаль, — голос Давроса был таким искренним, — Доктор не изменил своего решения. Возможно, он что-то задумал и нам стоит ожидать сюрприза, но не хочу давать ему шанс спасти тебя. Это было интересное знакомство. Я многое узнал о Докторе сегодня благодаря тебе. Прости, моя дорогая.  
Он занес палец над кнопкой.

 

4

Доктор приблизился и, не церемонясь, взял Мисси за подбородок, повернул ее лицо к свету, внимательно осмотрел, потом наклонился, так что его нос почти коснулся меховой оторочки воротника, и принюхался. Что-то было не так, но что?  
— Ты сказала им координаты Галлифрея? — тихо спросил он. — Мне ты солгала, а далекам — сказала?  
— Далекам будет на Галлифрее лучше, чем тебе.  
О, вот этот ответ был похож на Мисси! Хотя она продолжала смотреть на него стеклянными глазами.  
— В этом я уже убедился.  
— Ты нашел Галлифрей?  
Ему послышалась еле заметная, но очень живая нотка удивления в ее голосе.  
— Галлифрей нашел меня.  
— Значит, ты уже предупредил их о далеках?  
— Что? — Доктор смутился.  
— Ты видел далеков на Аахане, догадался об их цели, и полагаю — первым делом предупредил таймлордов, чтобы они передвинули Галлифрей в пространстве или во времени?  
Доктор молчал.  
— Тогда, может, тебе стоит заняться этим прямо сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас мы уберемся отсюда.  
— А что за спешка? Нас атакуют? — она сделала паузу, чтобы лучше было слышно царящую вокруг тишину.  
Это весьма беспокоило Доктора — отсутствие какой-либо реакции далеков на его пребывание здесь. Либо за Мисси не наблюдали, либо она всё же какая-то хитрая проекция, оболочка, изумительно хорошо сделанная кукла, ожидающая своего часа, чтобы свернуть ему шею или имеющая другие задачи, неизвестные ему, и оттого гораздо более пугающие. Поэтому сначала они немного прогуляются по городу далеков и снежной Скаро. Пока он не разберется, что на самом деле происходит.  
— Ты не можешь или не хочешь уйти?  
— Мне всё равно, ты выбирай.  
— Мозги они тебе, что ли, расплавили? — зло рявкнул Доктор.  
Мисси как-то странно на него посмотрела.  
— Тогда я выберу позже, мне еще надо тут осмотреться, — решил он. — Мы сможем выйти из города тем же путем, по которому я пришел?  
— Сможем.  
— Прекрасно, — он развернулся к выходу, но она не последовала за ним. — Тебе надо забрать что-нибудь? Шубку?  
Мисси (или то, что было ею), приблизилась к шкафу с реактивами, но вместо того, чтобы открыть его, сунула руку за заднюю стенку. И прежде, чем Доктор успел среагировать, вытащила оттуда пушку далека.  
— Тебе идет мех, — подняв руки, заверил ее Доктор, — извини, что так сразу набросился. Давай просто поговорим? Если не хочешь о далеках и о Галлифрее, можем о чем-нибудь другом. Повспоминаем юность, монастырские войны, помнишь?  
— Нам лучше взять с собой оружие, — терпеливо выслушав его, сказала Мисси и опустила пушку.

 

***

Из города они вышли довольно быстро — Мисси уверенно вела его по коридорам, но часто оглядывалась. Будто ждала чего-то. Доктор тоже ждал.  
— К нам кто-то еще собирается присоединиться? — не выдержав, спросил он, когда она в очередной раз зыркнула по сторонам и прислушалась.  
— Все вопросы задашь снаружи.  
Это было разумно.  
Снаружи шел снег. Доктор закинул голову, чтобы посмотреть теперь уже снизу на искусственное снежное облако, как раз перемещавшееся по небу над ними. И начал задавать вопросы.  
— Как вы справились со взбесившейся канализацией?  
— Ты уже сам догадался.  
Могла ли подделка, искусственный организм или кукла обладать настолько полными знаниями о нем, чтобы видеть его насквозь с той же раздражающей проницательностью, что и оригинал?  
— Изменение климата, — предположил Доктор.  
Мисси кивнула.  
— Я предложила понизить температуру планеты, это замедлило распространение разъяренной канализации, потом мы залили всё дождем и снова заморозили. Когда планета покрылась достаточным слоем льда и снега, мы смогли вернуться.  
— Ты предложила? «Мы, мы, мы»? Стеклянные купола — тоже твоя идея?  
— Это не стекло, а полиэнокерамика. Продержится пару минут против плазменного или энергетического оружия. К тому же, купола защищают от снегопадов и автоматически очищаются.  
— Они хоть один из городов в твою честь назвали?  
Мисси будто не замечала, как он брызжет ядом. Они шли уже пару минут, в городе за их спинами было тихо. В соседнем, меньшем по размеру — чуть оживленнее, но ничего особо подозрительного.  
— Зачем далеки построили два города?  
— У них разделились мнения по одному вопросу.  
— Какому вопросу?  
— Генетическому.  
— Генетическому?  
— Да.  
— Уходишь от ответа? Ты же понимаешь, что я хочу знать подробности.  
— Да, ухожу.  
— Жаль, я уже было решил, что ты запрограммирована на абсолютную откровенность.  
— Я стараюсь быть с тобой откровенной.  
— Как интерфейс телефона, — недовольно буркнул себе под нос Доктор.  
Они удалились метров на сто от города. Идти по нетронутому снегу было довольно тяжело. Далеки их быстро догонят, если начнут преследовать, только пока на это по-прежнему ничто не указывало. Мисси продолжала довольно часто оглядываться назад, впрочем, Доктор занимался тем же. Несколько групп (вероятно — патрулей) и далеков-одиночек скользили под куполами, но либо до сих пор не замечали беглецов (что было почти невероятно), либо получили приказ не реагировать. С огневых позиций, которые он видел, их обоих можно было превратить в горстку пепла за долю секунды, но сначала далекам пришлось бы опустить купола. Доктор бросил короткий взгляд на браслет, выглядывавший из-под рукава пальто. Ему хватит и доли секунды, чтобы убраться отсюда. Но "лассо" перенесёт на ТАРДИС его одного. А значит до того, как это случится, ему нужно понять, есть ли тут тот — та — за кем надо вернуться.  
— Так далеки друг от друга собрались обороняться? — он продожил расспросы.  
— Да, они допускают возможность конфликта между городами.  
— Можно как-то ускорить его начало?  
Мисси снова странно на него посмотрела.  
— Не знаю.  
Если она ненастоящая, то почему его интуиция сейчас вопила, что она солгала? Может ли интуиция чувствовать ложь неживого, искусственного создания?  
Их обоих уже прилично засыпало снегом. Поднеся руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, Доктор поймал с десяток снежинок и присмотрелся к ним — четкая одинаковая форма, скучная, невозможная для настоящих. Всё же подделки всегда уступают оригиналу.  
— Ладно, теперь поговорим о тебе, — Доктор смахнул с ладони снег. Помялся. Его немного смущала пушка в ее руке, — почему ты осталась здесь?  
— Это решение показалось мне самым благоразумным в данных условиях.  
— Почему ты помогаешь далекам?  
— Как член их сообщества я стараюсь выполнять полезные функции.  
— И ты можешь покинуть это сообщество в любой момент?  
— Сейчас мы именно это и делаем, — но вопреки уверенному и холодному тону она как раз в этот момент оглянулась по сторонам.  
— Тогда зачем продумывать безопасный путь для побега?  
— Я просто отметила для себя простую и короткую дорогу наружу.  
— Нет, дорога не была самой короткой, а стрелки указывали внутрь, а не наружу. Это был путь для меня, — безошибочно почувствовав ложь — снова — поправил ее Доктор.  
— То есть, по-твоему, я тебя ждала? — вместо ответа Мисси неожиданно задала вопрос.  
— Вряд ли у тебя много знакомых со звуковыми очками.  
— У тебя теперь звуковые очки?  
— Не делай вид, что ты не поняла этого сразу же, на той арене.  
— Ах да, арена, ты услышал нас издалека, Клара была в восторге.  
Имя отозвалось в нем болезненной пустотой, но Доктор постарался не показать этого.  
— Да, арена, куда ты пришла, чтобы помочь мне. Но потом тебе надо было всё испортить. А сейчас я вообще отказываюсь тебя понимать.  
Доктор вдруг заметил, что разговаривает с ней как с настоящей Мисси, хотя ее поведение по-прежнему было отвратительно сдержанным и немного механическим. И еще, ему вдруг показалось, что она идет медленнее. Устала? Тянет время?  
— К слову об арене, твой исповедальный диск всё еще при тебе? — внезапно она снова задала вопрос.  
Доктор резко развернулся к ней, останавливаясь.  
— Что, он и тебе нужен? — выплюнул он ей в лицо.  
— А кому еще был нужен? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Таймлордам.  
— И они его получили?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, он всё еще при тебе?  
Доктора затрясло от злости.  
— Так далекам нужен диск? В этом твоё задание? Или, может, условие твоей свободы? Держи, — он выудил диск из кармана и швырнул его в снег ей под ноги. — Он всё равно предназначался тебя. И там нет ничего, чего бы ты обо мне не знала. Зачем им вообще диск, если у них есть ты???  
Мисси глубоко вздохнула. Подняла пушку, прицелилась ему прямо в лицо. И выстрелила.

 

0000

Когда Даврос занес палец над кнопкой генератора, Мисси громко и четко сказала:  
— Доктор не знает, кто гибрид. На исповедальном диске нет ничего интересного, кроме его кошмаров.  
В глазу Давроса вспыхнуло пламя.  
— А ты — знаешь?  
— Пророчества генерирует матрица таймлордов. Это компьютер, просчитывающий вероятности. Он выдает результат словами, кажущимися ему наиболее подходящими. Но не всегда правильно интерпретируемыми таймлордами или... каледами.  
Даврос вздрогнул, услышав давно забытое название своей расы.  
— И у тебя есть своя интерпретация?  
— Да.  
— Почему ты уверена, что она более точна?  
— Это одна из вероятностей. Мы можем сделать ее реальностью.  
— Мы?  
— Ты и я. Калед и таймлорд. Два существа. Гибрид.

 

5

Жаром от энергетического луча Доктору опалило щеку. Наверное, он лишился пары волос с правой стороны головы. Пары десятков.  
Мисси всё еще целилась в него.  
— Решай быстрее, — раздраженно сказал Доктор. — Но я предпочитаю симметричные прически.  
Она выстрелила еще раз. И еще. Теперь ему опалило левую щеку. Очень близко. Хорошо, что он решил не шевелиться — сдвинься он на пару миллиметров, и в снегу на том месте, где он стоял, остались бы только почерневшие следы от его ботинок.  
Мисси опустила пушку, повела плечами, будто сбрасывая невидимый груз.  
— Полегчало? — спросил Доктор, подходя к ней ближе. — Спектакль окончен?  
— Шоу должно продолжаться, не расслабляйся, — она похлопала его по плечу пушкой.  
— Зачем тебе вообще это надо было? Я был готов тебя здесь оставить!  
— Ты меня уже здесь оставил, Доктор, — это прозвучало обыденно, как "щел дождь, а ты забыл взять зонт".  
Он недоуменно поднял обе брови.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Мой манипулятор.  
— И?  
— Ну же, Доктор. Что случается с манипулятором, когда он поглощает слишком много энергии?  
Доктор молча таращился на нее, не моргая.  
— Можешь не извиняться, — ласково сказала она.  
— Я и не собирался. Ты вела себя отвратительно.  
— Это когда отправилась с тобой в логово змей?  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я! Но, — он должен это сказать, хотя протолкнуть эти слова через глотку было не так уж легко, — но я не подумал про манипулятор. Я был уверен, что у тебя есть способ убраться отсюда даже быстрее меня.  
— Извинения приняты.  
— И я всё еще недоумеваю, почему ты этого не сделала.  
— Меня окружили далеки. И не согласились просто построиться паровозиком, дать мне космический корабль и проводить до шлюза.  
— Допустим. А потом?  
— Потом я познакомилась с Давросом.  
— И он тебе так понравился, что ты решила задержаться подольше?  
— Он, действительно, весьма примечательная личность. Доктор, мы так и будем торчать здесь как две кляксы на чистом листе?  
Он вздохнул, но топтаться на месте посреди огромного белого пространства, и правда, было не очень умно. Хотя вряд ли они так уж выделялись: снегопад был довольно сильным, и Доктор самому себе казался сугробом. Он подобрал исповедальный диск, и они пошли дальше.  
— Что он сделал? Как заставил работать на него?  
— Ну что ты заладил, Доктор? — Мисси картинно взмахнула руками. Доктор бы ни за что не признался, какое облегчение чувствовал, видя ее такой: подвижной, громкой, невыносимой. — Даврос интересный собеседник. Немного зациклен на превосходстве далеков и собственном величии, но знаешь, этим он напоминает мне тебя.  
— Да неужели?  
— Ты постоянно твердишь про своих землян и любишь считать себя умнее других!  
— Потому что я умнее... многих.  
— Как и Даврос.  
— Ты теперь постоянно будешь нас сравнивать?  
— Тебя это раздражает?  
— Безумно.  
— Тогда, конечно, буду.  
Мисси рассмеялась, но смех как-то постепенно стих, угас. Доктор бросил на нее внимательный взгляд.  
— Почему ты идешь медленнее? Ты устала? Ранена?  
— Что?  
— Ты идешь медленнее. Последние метров триста ты постепенно замедляешься.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Первые сто метров мы прошли меньше, чем за минуту, вторые двести — за минуту двадцать, третьи...  
— Доктор.  
То, как она это сказала, заставило его замолчать. Плохие предчувствия были не по его части, но сейчас всё его нутро подсказывало, что неприятности не заставят себя ждать.  
— Скажи мне, — попросил он, — просто скажи мне, что происходит.  
— Мы будем продолжать идти, — она медленно облизала губы, — и посмотрим, что случится. Может быть, это ничего не значит. Может...  
И она просто застыла.  
— Что? — Доктор не стал останавливаться, просто развернулся и пошел спиной вперед. — Мисси? Ты опять решила поиграть в андроида? Это уже не смешно.  
Она не отвечала, и еще несколько губительных секунд он думал, что это шутка.  
А потом он заметил, что она не дышит.  
И даже прежде, чем он вспомнил, какую именно аномалию отвертка могла отказаться определить, потому что, будучи технологией таймлордов, плохо воспринимала пространство вне времени — он бегом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и прыгнул на Мисси.

 

***

Они пролетели по воздуху несколько метров и рухнули в снег.  
Почти сразу Мисси пришла в себя, нервно вздохнула, спихнула Доктора в сторону. После чего, не вставая, на локтях, рывками, проползла еще несколько метров назад, ближе к городам далеков. Только потом она встала, отбросила пушку, которую всё это время судорожно сжимала в руке, и пошла обратно, процедив:  
— Вот почему всё было слишком просто.  
Доктор вскочил и последовал за ней.  
— Дереализационное поле? Почему ты не сказала?  
— Почему я тебе должна всё рассказывать? Ты Доктор, а не священник!  
— Я не знал, что поле можно к кому-то прикрепить.  
— Я тоже не знала.  
— Но не удивилась?  
— Даврос должен был что-то придумать на тот случай, если я вдруг решу его покинуть. Он отлично рассчитал расстояние — не слишком близко, ведь я уже не раз выходила из города! О, наверное, если бы я телепортировалась или улетела на ТАРДИС, поле бы обрушилось на меня без возможности снова его ослабить. Умно!  
— Я имел в виду, что ты не удивилась, потому что он уже использовал поле раньше, — тихо и без вопросительной интонации предположил Доктор.  
— Да, он его использовал. И это было ужасно, Доктор! — Она запричитала: — Я ползала перед ним на коленях и просила перестать, обещала быть его прислугой, мыть корпус его кресла, и всё звала тебя, и звала...  
— Замолчи.  
Пару минут они шли в молчании, глупо злясь друг на друга.  
Интересно, видели ли какую-то логику в их хождении туда-сюда далеки, если наблюдали за ними? К слову, теперь Доктор был уверен, что в городке поменьше что-то происходит. Он поставил бы свои неопаленные волосы на макушке на то, что далеки под куполом летали более торопливо.  
— Генератор поля — у Давроса? — наконец, спросил он, посчитав что дуться не время. — Как он выглядит?  
— Да. Маленькая черная коробка. Точнее, две. Я думала, одна — генератор, вторая — что-то вроде проводника. — Мисси немного забылась и рассуждала вслух, хотя не хотела, чтобы Доктор знал слишком много подробностей. — К которому нужно прикасаться, чтобы поле активировалось. Но, скорее всего, оно закрепилось на мне уже после первого касания, всё остальное было постановкой для лучшего драматического эффекта.  
"Так сколько раз ты уже побывала в поле?" — хотел спросить Доктор, чувствуя неуютную тяжесть в груди. Но догадался, что она всё равно не скажет.  
— Тогда мы идем к Давросу.  
— Тебя схватят.  
— Не в первый раз.  
— Знаешь, — Мисси остановилась, — спасибо, что зашел и позволил в себя пострелять. Можешь заглядывать еще и, если я по-прежнему буду тут, то постараюсь организовать нам ресторан в глыбе льда или снежный лабиринт, или еще что-нибудь романтичное.  
— А тем временем разведывательный корабль далеков будет приближаться к Галлифрею?  
— Если тебе так жалко таймлордов — останови далеков. Я придумала восемь... нет, девять способов это сделать, ты тоже что-нибудь придумаешь. Только учти...  
— Что?  
— Что как только Скаро потеряет с ними связь, Даврос активирует вокруг меня дереализационное поле.  
— Да ты просто мечтаешь поставить меня перед подобным выбором, не правда ли?  
— Правда. Мы играем в "правда или ложь"? Твоя ТАРДИС на орбите — правда или ложь?  
— Правда.  
— У тебя на руке браслет-лассо — правда или ложь?  
— Правда.  
— Так воспользуйся им.  
— Еще не время.  
— А когда будет время? Когда перед выбором, которого ты так боишься, тебя поставит Даврос? Я не хочу узнать ответ в его присутствии, оставим это между нами. Лети спасай Галлифрей, Доктор. Я разберусь тут со своей маленькой проблемой. У меня есть план, как убежать, и есть план, как остаться, у меня много-много планов, один лучше другого. А ты — беги!  
Доктор сорвал с руки браслет и, разломав его, выкинул через плечо в снег.  
Их взгляды скрестились.  
— Мы улетим сегодня отсюда вместе, — тихо сказал Доктор. — Правда или ложь?

 

6

 

В город они вернулись через вентиляционную шахту. Доктор заметил, что прежде, чем скрыться внутри, Мисси бросила взгляд на соседнее поселение.  
Пройдя несколько коридоров, они свернули в сторону от пути, помеченного стрелками, и почти сразу встретили далеков.  
— НАРУШИТЕЛИ, НАРУШИТЕЛИ, — те мгновенно образовали вокруг них замкнутый круг.  
— Один нарушитель, — поправила их Мисси. — Я взяла в плен Доктора, проводите нас к Давросу.  
Несколько секунд те безмолвно совещались, потом образовали коридор по направлению к лифту.  
В лифте Мисси внезапно спросила:  
— А где Клара?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — неохотно отозвался Доктор.  
— То есть... ее больше нет с тобой?  
— Нет.  
— Ты совершенно не ценишь мои подарки!  
— Тебе лучше не продолжать эту тему.  
— Почему? Раньше ты любил говорить о Кларе. «Клара! Я должен найти Клару!», — передразнила она.  
— Каким бы ни был твой план, — Доктор произнес это медленно, почти по слогам, — когда ты давала ей мой номер, он провалился. Клара тебя переиграла.  
— Что? Мне послышалось...  
— Тебе не послышалось.  
Мисси бы, конечно, продолжила допытываться, но лифт добрался до этажа, на котором обитал создатель далеков, властелин Скаро и бла-бла-бла Даврос.  
По дороге от лифта она поправила прическу и распушила мех на воротнике. Доктор, заметив это, наградил ее самым презрительным вглядом, какой она видела в его исполнении.  
— ТАЙМЛОРД ЗАХВАТИЛА ДОКТОРА, — доложил один из далеков, въезжая в покои Давроса.  
— Таймледи, — прошипела Мисси, явно поправляющая далеков не в первый раз.  
— Какой приятный сюрприз, — с интонацией «наконец-то» сказал Даврос. — Спасибо, что сразу привела его ко мне, моя дорогая.  
Доктор тем временем оценивал шансы: двое далеков у дальней стены, трое у выхода, один за спиной Давроса и по одному за ним и Мисси. Окон нет, других выходов не видно. Он оценивал шансы как очень низкие. Пока.  
— Нет, сначала мы немного прогулялись, — Мисси прекрасно понимала, что Даврос ее проверяет. — Поиграли друг с другом в наши странные игры. Я притворялась андроидом, а Доктор — священником.  
Доктор фыркнул, а Даврос, кажется, не оценил юмора.  
— Как тебе новая Скаро, Доктор?  
Доктор взглянул на Мисси и честно сказал:  
— Она прекрасна. Всегда такой была.  
— Льстец. И как после таких слов убивать тебя? — хрипло рассмеялся Даврос.  
— Зачем тебе меня убивать?  
— Ты будешь нам мешать, всегда так было и будет.  
— Нам — это...  
— Далекам и нашему с Мастером союзу.  
— Конечная цель которого?..  
— Стоять на руинах Галлифрея.  
Доктор рассмеялся.  
— Дежа вю, — он закружил по комнате, приставленный к нему далек низкорослой тенью следовал за ним. — Ты всё еще мечтаешь осуществить пророчество?  
— Мне понравилась предложенная Мастером трактовка. Гибрид как союз двух существ. А ты что думаешь, Доктор?  
— Где-то я это уже слышал. Может, давайте, я вас всех туда подброшу?  
— Куда?  
— На руины. Галлифрея. Это не метафора, а вполне реальное место. Правда, ни один из вас не доживет, чтобы его увидеть. Но у меня ведь есть машина времени.  
На Мисси его слова не произвели впечатления, а вот на Давроса, кажется, подействовали. Похоже было, что Доктор сильно пошатнул его уверенность в чем-то.  
— Ты был там, Доктор?  
— Да.  
— И кого мы там встретим, если отправимся туда?  
— О, никого.  
— Ты лжешь!  
— Нет, правда, никого там нет.  
Доктор не добавил "теперь". Он помнил, что они с Кларой забрали оттуда Ми. Дальше воспоминания размывались, но в том, что они не отвозили ее обратно, он был уверен.  
— Время можно переписать, — вдруг сказала Мисси. — Будущее можно изменить.  
— Только обычно всё, что мы делаем, чтобы изменить будущее, лишь приближает нас к нему, — не согласился Доктор. — И вообще, ты на чьей стороне?  
— Да, это хороший вопрос, — Даврос тоже развернул к ней своё кресло. — Моя дорогая, мне показалось, мы так хорошо понимали друг друга.  
— Мы понимали друг друга как змея и черепаха из одной притчи землян. Рассказать?  
— Значит, в твоих словах было мало правды.  
— Примерно столько же, сколько в твоих.  
— О, я всё думал, поднимешь ли ты этот вопрос. Да, я обманул тебя. Признай — ты мне поверила.  
— В чем обманул? — встрял Доктор.  
— Ты был чертовски убедителен, — ответила Мисси Давросу, не обратив внимания на Доктора. — Лучшая ложь, которую я когда-либо слышала. После моей собственной.  
— О гибриде?  
— О гибриде? — вторил ему Доктор, но его продолжали игнорировать.  
— Нет, гибрид из нас с тобой — это не было ложью, это одна из версий, как я и говорила. Не лучшая и не самая любимая из моих, но кто их знает, эти пророчества.  
— Так в чем же ты врала?  
— В том, что мне может быть интересен союз с врагом Доктора. Даже таким обаятельным, как ты.  
— Ты настолько ему преданна?  
— Я не настолько скучна. Союз с другом Доктора — вот это было бы интересно. Друг, который бы перешел на мою сторону. Или друг, который захотел бы власти над вселенной. Ты слушаешь, Доктор? Ты запоминаешь? Уже жалеешь, что сломал лассо?  
— Я слушаю, и я слышу выстрелы.  
В воцарившейся тишине они, действительно, услышали глухой протяжный звук выстрелов энергетических пушек, где-то далеко, но несомненно — внутри города.  
— Что там у вас происходит?  
— Ничего серьезного, — немного фальшиво заверил Даврос, — внутренние дела. Мы успеем закончить наш разговор, прежде чем нас отвлекут, — и он положил перед собой черную коробочку.  
***

— Это генератор поля? — быстро спросил Доктор.  
Мисси кивнула.  
— Я так понимаю, моя дорогая, во время прогулки ты добралась до границы, за которой поле активировалось ?  
— Добралась.  
— Что ж, надеюсь ты понимаешь, что я не мог дать тебе полную свободу и никак не защитить себя от твоей возможной измены.  
— Я понимаю, — искренне сказала Мисси. — И я впечатлена — ты далеко продвинулся в контроле поля.  
— О да, думаю это пригодится нашей армии, когда мы найдем Галлифрей.  
Мисси ярко представилось, как дереализационное поле накрывает Цитадель, как застывает внутри время, как перестают его ощущать те, кто называет себя его Повелителями. Их совокупный ужас будет почти осязаемым и огромным, как море. Она бы хотела быть там, чтобы окунуться в его волны.  
Наблюдавший за ней Доктор впервые задался вопросом, что произошло с ней на Галлифрее после провала плана Рассилона, если она не против развязать вторую Войну Времени.  
— Итак, — проскрипел Даврос, — теперь мы можем повторить попытку обмена, только уже по-настоящему. Даже не думал, что мне представится такая возможность.  
— Хочешь мой исповедальный диск? — Доктор отчасти догадался, как Даврос обманул Мисси. Понял он и то, что она не поверила ему до конца. Обида боролась в нем со смутной гордостью.  
— Нет, что-то мне подсказывает, что диск ты мне отдашь без особых колебаний. В этот раз пусть будет ТАРДИС. С введенными координатами Галлифрея, и тогда нам не нужно будет ждать возвращения нашей разведывательной группы. Корабль где-то на орбите? Слетаешь к нему с группой из пяти далеков, доставишь их на Галлифрей, трое останутся там, двое вернутся с тобой сюда, подтвердят местонахождение планеты. Я отдам тебе генератор поля и твоего Мастера. И даже доставлю вас на Землю.  
Взгляды Доктора и Мисси встретились. Она не хотела знать, каким будет его выбор, не была уверена в нём, и это задевало его сильнее, чем предательство по отношению к Галлифрею, сотрудничество с далеками или даже то, что Даврос называл ее «Мастером» и «моя дорогая».  
Доктор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент раздался взрыв и следом за ним оглушительный грохот.

 

7

— ТРЕВОГА, — немедленно среагировали далеки, находившиеся в комнате, — КУПОЛ ПОВРЕЖДЕН. ПРОСЛЕДОВАТЬ К ПОСТАМ.  
— Стойте! — воскликнул Даврос. — Хотя бы двое должны остаться со мной.  
— ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНО. ПРИОРИТЕТ — ЗАЩИТА ГОРОДА.  
Один за другим далеки направились к выходу, снаружи слышались новые взрывы.  
Мисси смотрела на черную коробочку, лежащую перед Давросом. Даврос смотрел на Мисси. Доктор смотрел на Давроса.  
Дальнейшее произошло одновременно. Даврос потянулся к генератору поля, Мисси вынула из волос шпильку и, преодолев расстояние до кресла Давроса одним прыжком, размахнулась. Доктор бросился ей наперерез и успел сбросить генератор на пол прежде, чем шпилька его уничтожила. Продырявив корпус кресла Давроса, Мисси со шпилькой в руках повернулась к Доктору, как разъяренная фурия.  
— Поле! Это частицы! — заорал он. — Ты их так не уничтожишь! Поле просто перекинется на тебя! Мне не веришь — посмотри на своего нового друга, на предвкушение твоей смерти в его глазу.  
Мисси даже не думала смотреть на Давроса, она сверлила взглядом Доктора, потом вернула шпильку в прическу, которая, впрочем, ничуть не растрепалась. Доктор поднял с пола генератор и протянул ей, она взяла его двумя пальцами, как противное насекомое, и спрятала во внутренний карман жакета.  
— Итак, — Доктор потер ладони, — что ты там говорила про конфликт между городами далеков?  
— Что он возможен.  
— И сейчас начинается именно он?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Как вовремя.  
Мисси улыбнулась. Даврос нахмурился.  
— Введи меня в курс, — попросил Доктор. — Кратко.  
— Когда ты так щедро поделился с далеками регенерационной энергией, некоторые из них сочли это улучшение... неприемлемым.  
— Привереды.  
— Довольно быстро образовалась группа, считающая, что далеки теперь недостаточно чисты.  
— Даврос, а ты еще хотел, помнится, создать настоящий гибрид таймлорда и далека! Да такой гибрид лопнул бы от ненависти к самому себе!  
— Ну, уничтожать себя они не стали, они придумали кое-что другое.  
— Что же?  
— Несогласные далеки построили второй город и переселились туда.  
— И Даврос им позволил?  
— Дети иногда ссорятся, — неохотно признал Даврос.  
— Хорошо, мы подошли к вопросу, почему конфликт разразился именно сегодня.  
— В соседнем городе несогласные далеки всё это время пытались отделить регенерационную энергию, чтобы "чистый" далек сказал им, как поступить. Примириться или очиститься. И нейтрализовать всех, кто не готов этого сделать.  
— И именно сегодня...  
— У них, наконец, получилось, — улыбнулась Мисси.  
— Ты? — прошипел Даврос. — Как-то к этому причастна?  
— Не надо было давать мне столько свободы. Я оставила в соседнем городе устройство, которое активировала, как только появился Доктор. Так что один или несколько далеков уже больше часа как «очистились» от регенерационной энергии. И, знаешь, каким было их первое слово? «У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ».  
Будто в подтверждение ее слов, комната вся затряслась.  
— Пора прощаться, — Мисси пошла в выходу. — Давай будем считать, что мы квиты?  
— Собираетесь убежать на шаттле? Вам не удастся взлететь под перекрестным огнем.  
Мисси только улыбнулась ему, махнула ручкой и исчезла за дверью. Прежде чем последовать за ней Доктор сказал:  
— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте не был уверен, что она сказала правду.  
И на вопросительный взгляд Давроса пояснил:  
— По поводу того, что вы квиты. 

 

***

Они бежали к платформам, надеясь, что те еще целы, как и пришвартованные там шаттлы.  
Война между городами набирала обороты с поражающей воображение скоростью, взрывы раздавались всё чаще.  
— Как уничтожить генератор поля, чтобы нейтрализовать и само поле? — спросила Мисси, перепрыгивая через небольшой завал.  
— Нужно поместить его в пространство, которое нормализует дереализационные частицы.  
— Ноль-комната в ТАРДИС! — догадавшись, воскликнула Мисси.  
— Ноль-комната, — подтвердил Доктор.  
Они пробегали мимо дыры в стене, и с высоты им открылся прекрасный вид на происходящее вокруг. Купола обоих городов обрушились, и искореженной полурасплавленной массой лежали внизу. Лучи выстрелов энергетических пушек сливались в сплошные линии, визуально образуя сверкающие геометрические фигуры. Местами что-то горело и взрывалось, пахло горячим металлом. Снег продолжал идти, но таял высоко в небе от жара развернувшегося внизу ада.  
— Даже если шаттлы еще целы, как нам взлететь, не попав под перекрестный огонь? — повторил Доктор вопрос Давроса, которым в этот момент задавалась про себя и Мисси.  
А потом они одновременно взглянули на небо, на снег и воскликнули:  
— Климат-контроль!  
— Сюда, — сказала Мисси и нырнула в один из коридоров.  
Сразу за поворотом они наткнулись на далека. Он замер и прицелился в них.  
— Группа, номер поста? — спросила Мисси тоном, каким генералы спрашивают своих солдат.  
— Д8, 01-12, — проскрипел далек, не опуская пушку.  
— Немедленно проследовать на место, — скомандовала Мисси.  
Далек еще пару секунд размышлял, потом опустил оружие и поехал дальше. Приоритетом была атака соседнего города.  
В зоне управления климатом никого не было.  
— Может, ты просто скомандуешь им перестать стрелять минут на десять? — разбираясь с пультом управления, прокомментировал Доктор умение Мисси управляться с далеками.  
— Если бы я возглавила их армию, мы бы в скором времени правили вселенной.  
— Нечем было бы править.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, ты ни разу не дал мне возможности проявить себя!  
— Почему Даврос называет тебя Мастером?  
— Это моё имя.  
— Меня ты попросила называть тебя "Мисси".  
— Может, с тобой мне хочется чувствовать себя женщиной, — она отвлеклась от настроек и помахала ресницами.  
— А с ним?  
— Повелителем, — сухо ответила Мисси.  
Доктор щелкнул последним рычагом.  
— Готово.  
У них было несколько минут, чтобы добраться до шаттлов.  
Пол буквально уходил из под ног, пока они бежали к платформам.  
Из четырнадцати шаттлов, которые, как знала Мисси, были здесь пришвартованы, осталось шесть. Остальные упали вниз, от взрывов и разрушений открепившись от шлюзов.  
Они бросились ко второму слева, который казался неповрежденным.  
— Когда ты активировала устройство во втором городе? — спросил Доктор, пока они торопливо проверяли системы. — Я наблюдал за тобой, я бы заметил.  
— Ты и заметил, просто не придал значения. Когда хочешь что-то спрятать, проще всего оставить это на самом видном месте.  
— Где?  
Мисси повернулась к нему, уперлась руками в бока и отставила ножку в сторону.  
— Думай, Доктор.  
Он оглядел ее еще раз, в сотый или тысячный раз за сегодня, с ног до головы, от кончиков ботинок до...  
— Мех. Активатор — в ворсинках?  
— Скажи же, ну пожалуйста, Доктор, скажи это вслух — то слово, которое вертится у тебя на языке.  
— Это гениально, — сдался он.  
Мисси рассмеялась. Впервые за сегодня в ее смехе не было ничего, кроме удовольствия.  
Где-то над ними послышался вой и грохот.  
— Начинается представление.  
— Давай займем места в первом ряду.  
Шаттл отделился от платформы и взмыл в воздух. Они развернулись навстречу вспышкам и смертоносным лучам и выжидающе взглянули на небо.  
Оно было черным. И в его глубине образовывалась гигантская воздушная воронка.  
Звуки боя немного стихли, поглощенные спускавшейся с небес бурей, ужасной по своей разрушительной силе, но по-своему красивой. Двое таймлордов чувствовали себя как никогда маленькими и незначительными, наблюдая за приближающейся стихией. Если они всё рассчитали правильно, то должны были оказаться в самом центре, в области спокойствия.  
И когда воронка коснулась поверхности, калеча лёд, сминая землю под ним, вырывая камни из стен, подхватывая далеков, как песчинки — шаттл быстро взмыл по образованному в ее центре узкому коридору вверх, прочь, домой, в космос.

 

8

В ТАРДИС Мисси вошла по-хозяйски уверенно, будто в свою собственную.  
— Мне нравится дизайн, — похвалила она Доктора, — в моих цветах.  
— Это случайное совпадение. Иди за мной и, будь добра, ничего не трогай.  
Они немного поблуждали в поисках ноль-комнаты, хотя Доктор делал вид, что точно знает, где она.  
Когда Мисси, наконец, оказалась внутри (снова довольная дизайном — сочетанием серого и синего, мягким свечением кругляшек на стенах), то счастливо вздохнула и, оттолкнувшись кончиком ботинка от пола, взмыла в воздух и повисла, как кукла на невидимых нитях.  
— Куда тебя отвезти? Где твоя ТАРДИС? — Доктор задал этот вопрос, стараясь не выдать, как сильно на самом деле его это интересует.  
— В Хей-Ронан.  
— Космопорт? Ты оставила ТАРДИС в космопорте?  
— Я смогу добраться оттуда до своей ТАРДИС так, чтобы ты меня не отследил, — ее голос становился всё тише, она засыпала или отключалась в окружающем ее восстанавливающем пространстве. Остатки частиц дереализационного поля умирали вокруг нее, оставляя после себя лишь воспоминания, от которых со временем — теперь, когда она снова чувствовала его всем своим существом — она тоже избавится.  
— Ты как-то спланировала это, всё это, от начала до конца? — тихо спросил Доктор у ее коленок, находившихся теперь на уровне его глаз. — Разведывательный корабль далеков неминуемо выбрал бы Аахан, чтобы накопить энергию. Я не помню — мы столько лет... веков знаем друг друга, что я уже не помню — говорил ли я когда-нибудь, что люблю ааханский чай, или, может быть, мы даже пили его вместе?  
— Как хорошо я должна была бы знать тебя, чтобы провернуть нечто подобное, да, Доктор? — не открывая глаз, произнесла Мисси. — Так хорошо знают друг друга только...  
Она не закончила предложения, заснув или сделав вид, что заснула.  
Доктор вышел, оставив вокруг ноль-комнаты несколько датчиков, которые должны были оповестить его, если Мисси решит прогуляться.

 

***

А когда приземлился на Хей-Ронан, он не нашел не только Мисси, но и всей ноль-комнаты, всего отсека, который Мисси как-то ухитрилась отделить от ТАРДИС во временной воронке. Датчики были сложены аккуратной горкой в тупике, которым теперь заканчивался коридор, ранее ведущий в отсек.  
— Как ты могла ей это позволить? — возмущался Доктор, всматриваясь в мониторы консольной в попытке найти хоть какой-то след. — Как ты допустила такое? Я рассчитывал на тебя! Я тебе так верил!..  
ТАРДИС молчала, безуспешно пытясь восстановить стертые записи своих логов. 

 

***

Старик по имени Раат вышел из дома, как только ТАРДИС приземлилась на том же месте на площади, что в прошлый раз.  
— А вы быстро, — с надеждой сказал он, как только Доктор вышел наружу.  
— Раат... — он не любил сообщать плохие новости.  
— Говорите, что бы там ни было. Далеки вернутся?  
— Они вернутся. Они прыгнули во времени на несколько веков вперед. И накапливают энергию для следующего прыжка.  
— Значит, планета обречена? — с отчаянием воскликнул старик.  
— Планета погибнет так или иначе, из-за далеков или из-за взрыва солнца. Но это случится через биллионы лет.  
Старик скривился.  
— Это должно меня успокоить?  
— Нет, — Доктор открыл дверь ТАРДИС и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Со взрывом солнца ничего не поделать, но далекам мы можем попытаться помешать.  
Глаза Раата засияли, спина распряпилась, он будто стал выше и моложе. Он зашел в ТАРДИС, а когда за ними обоими захлопнулась дверь, можно было еще услышать, как Доктор спросил:  
— Кстати, вы не знаете, куда переселился хозяин чайной?..

 

00000

Небольшое устройство, спрятанное в полу меньшего из городов далеков, продолжало работать.  
Собрав регенерационную энергию далеков, бывших неподалеку во время активации, оно произвело подсчеты и расширило радиус своего действия.  
Во время боя между городами многих далеков разорвало на части или повредило им бронь. Регенерационную энергию таких далеков устройство немедленно поглотило.  
Произведя следующие подсчеты и еще несколько раз расширив радиус своего действия, оно остановилось.  
И когда после сошедшего с небес безжалостного вихря боевые действия между городами стихли, и обе стороны разбирали завалы и подсчитывали ресурсы — раздался сокрушительный, невероятный по мощности взрыв.  
Мисси в это время выбралась из отделенного от докторской ТАРДИС отсека на одной из планет системы Ронан, рассеянно погладила мех на своем воротнике и сказала:  
— Бум.


End file.
